


Amnesty

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M, Forgiveness, Knights - Freeform, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Free Dalmascans must forgive their enemies.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesty

Free Dalmascans must forgive their enemies.

Ashe leads by example. She proclaims that 'Basch' kept her safe in hiding, atoning for her father's murder. Noah saw that those who knew otherwise were reminded of their true allegiance.

When she must name him, Ashe calls Noah "Ronsenburg." They both still flinch.

Ashe has a hand fisted in his long-grown hair. She pulls him up: "You're too good at this."

"There was a woman-judge--"

Another of his murders, why Larsa took his brother instead. Ashe pushes him back between her thighs.

Noah killed her father. Why is it Basch she cannot forgive?


End file.
